<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More Talk of Darkness by timetoriseabove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415169">No More Talk of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoriseabove/pseuds/timetoriseabove'>timetoriseabove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kat needs a hug, Nightmares, Thunderstorms, fluffy KatAnna, kat is a babey, sleepy kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetoriseabove/pseuds/timetoriseabove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night, and a bad thunderstorm makes Kat's nightmares even worse. Thankfully, Anna is there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More Talk of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kat awoke with a start.  Breathing heavily, she glanced around her room. Outside, the rain poured down, accompanied by frequent thunder and lightning.  This turbulent weather cast threatening shadows in Kat’s room, and Kat curled up in her bed, wishing for the bad things to do away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had almost fallen back asleep when another thunderclap jolted her back to consciousness.  She shuddered. Kat hated nights like these, where her nightmares and anxiety combined into something unbearable. Standing up, Kat knew what the best thing to do would be.  She opened her door and stepped out into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise from the storm was even worse in the hallways.  Each bolt of lightning flashed brightly through the hallway, and the near-constant thunder echoed loudly.  Kat tiptoed down the hallway, afraid that a ghost from her past would jump out and grab her, just waiting for the perfect moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane’s door was ajar, so that was the first place Kat looked.  She found Jane and Aragon asleep in each other's arms and decided not to disturb the pair, as they already did so much for the other queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing their door, Kat moved on down the hall to Cathy’s room.  The older queen’s door was closed, which wasn’t too unusual, but when Kat opened it, she found Cathy fast asleep, sitting in her swivel chair by her desk.  Good for her, Kat thought, finally getting some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, Kat was getting a little nervous.  She hated to wake the other queens on nights like these, and she knew both Anne and Anna were heavy sleepers. Thankfully, when she peeked in Anna’s room, she saw the other queen sittin up in bed, her bedside lamp on and a book in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Kat,” Anna said. “Wait, Kat, what’s wrong?” she added as she saw Kat’s tear-stained face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat dashed into the room, sitting down on Anna’s bed. “Nightmare,” she replied, “and then the weather kept me up.” She curled up in a ball, burying her face in her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kat, you know you can always come in here, right?” Anna said. “Even if I’m asleep.” Kat nodded, crying even harder.  Anna moved closer to her. “Is it okay if I give you a hug?” Kat nodded again, so Anna reached in and wrapped her arms around a trembling Kat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two queens remained like that for a while, and eventually Kat’s tears subsided and her breathing slowed.  Kat’s body had relaxed, and she was no longer curled up in her tight ball, instead leaning on Anna and resting her head against Anna’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Anna,” Kat whispered, afraid to disturb the peace of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Kat,” Anna replied. “Do you want to sleep now?” Kat yawned, and Anna took that as a yes.  Anna leaned back carefully, being sure not to startle Kat. She kept one arm around the younger queen as she pulled the blanket up around the two of them.  As Kat faded off to sleep once more, Anna pulled Kat close. She felt the younger queen snuggle up against her, and as Anna gave Kat a gentle kiss, the pair fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>